Shopping checkout (e.g., retail supermarket, etc.) is a process that is familiar to most everyone. Typical checkout involves a shopper navigating about a store collecting items for purchase. Often the shopper will utilize a shopping receptacle such as a shopping cart and/or shopping basket. Upon completion of gathering the desired items, the shopper will proceed to a checkout station for checkout (e.g., bagging and payment). In recent years, many stores have become equipped with self-checkout stations whereby a shopper will scan and bag the items his/herself, and then make payment via the self-checkout station.
Loss prevention in stores has become an increasing concern over the years. Many stores have cameras and/or personnel at strategic positions to reduce loss due to theft or accident. Unfortunately, fraud at the point of checkout remains a looming threat.